rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember Celica
For Yang's prosthetic arm, see Yang's Prosthetic Arm. Ember Celica '''are Yang Xiao Long's signature weapons. They are a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG)[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/344773845523263488 '''Monty Oum's Twitter] which she is first seen wielding in the "Yellow" Trailer. After Yang lost her right arm, she received a robotic one with a shotgun installed to make up for the lost gauntlet. It was later upgraded in Volume 7, once Yang arrived in Atlas. Description Ember Celica appears to be a pair of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms in gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving the weapons 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function is rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. The red shells most likely explode on contact, as seen when Melanie Malachite slices a shell in half, causing both halves to hit the floor in two separate explosions. This is further supported by the fact that enemies are knocked back, but lack exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. Of course, the lack of injuries could also be due to the use of Aura. They are incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Yang knocked an entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Similar to Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose, Yang uses Ember Celica for both attack and mobility, punching enemies and firing shots at them or using the recoil from the explosions to propel herself great distances. Ember Celica is recharged by making punching motions, allowing for ease in being versatile in combat. Ember Celica's recoil loads and prepares the next shot. The World of RWBY: The Official Companion Atlas Upgrade After Yang arrives in Atlas, Pietro Polendina upgrades Ember Celica along with her prosthetic arm, giving them the ability to plant several small sticky grenades to a target which can be detonated by Yang. These explosives are shown to be powerful enough to kill a Megoliath. History It can be presumed that Yang created Ember Celica when she attended Signal Academy, as Ruby noted that all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Yang used Ember Celica throughout her time at Beacon Academy until the Battle of Beacon where Adam Taurus cut off her arm along with her right gauntlet. After the battle she was given a prosthetic arm with an incorporated shotgun by Atlas which she used just as she did before. In "Heroes and Monsters", Yang's right arm, along with its gauntlet, was severed by Adam Taurus. It is unknown if the weapon was recovered afterwards. She was given a prosthetic arm that incorporated a shotgun function similar to Ember Celica by General Ironwood. Although hesitant at first she started using it after painting it gold to match her remaining gauntlet. Her Arm was able to withstand Adam's Semblance and allowed her to defeat him, but not before getting damaged. After arriving in Atlas, Yang's arm got upgraded by Pietro Polendina now giving them the ability to plant several small timed explosives on enemies. Her arm was also redesigned and is larger. Trivia *The word "ember" represents a dying or small fire, whereas "celica", derives from the Latin word coelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". Celica also refers to a name for the common bell pepper. *Ember Celica uses two sets of ammunition, much like Crescent Rose, although the effects of the two sets are not entirely clear. **The first set is colored orange-gold with red tips (likely regular buckshot/shotgun slugs) where the second set is red with gold tips and has long-range capabilities. She seems to use these mainly for empowering her punches. **The second set may be miniature explosive rounds, given their effect upon impact when Yang shot them at Melanie and Miltia. *The sound effect for Ember Ceila firing is the same as the shotgun from the videogame Halo 3, as well as the combat rifle from Fallout 3. *Reference was made to Ember Celica in another Rooster Teeth animated webseries, X-Ray and Vav. In the background of the episode "X-Ray & Vav Rise", a pair of golden gauntlets are seen hanging on the wall of Hilda's lab. References Category:RWBY Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items